


Written All Over My Face

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris changes things up when he performs on the season 9 Idol finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written All Over My Face

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing more self-indulgent than this fic. Nothing. Not kidding; you may need insulin after reading this fic.
> 
> Written: April 23, 2010

Kris’ wiped his palms on his jeans before he strapped on his guitar. He wasn’t concerned about what the suits at Idol would think (or do in retaliation), but he was a little bit nervous about Adam’s reaction, because he hadn’t told Adam what he had planned. He’d wanted it to be a surprise, but now he was second guessing himself.

Cale clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past. Glad for that small show of support, Kris forced himself to smile and shook out his hands before following his band to the stage, where they took their places and waited for Ryan to introduce them.

Seconds later they came back from commercial and Ryan made some banter that Kris barely heard, then said, “Ladies and gentlemen, your current reigning American Idol, Kris Allen!”

The band played the opening notes of ‘The Truth’ as the panels slid open to reveal them standing on the stage. Kris stepped forward to the microphone and, as planned, the music faded away behind him.

“Good evening,” Kris said.

The crowd went wild, as if he’d just announced that they’d all won the lottery. Kris spoke again and the sound died down.

“American Idol has changed my life, and I’d like to thank everyone at 19E and Jive, and all of you, for that.”

There was more applause, and Kris had to pause once more before continuing.

“American Idol has created such amazing opportunities for me, and everyone who’s been on the show. There are so many people I would never have met, and experiences I never would’ve had, if not for Idol.”

The crowd had quieted down some, and now that Kris had made it nearly impossible for 19E to come down on him without looking like the big bad in this situation, he moved on to the song he was going to perform that night.

“I’ve got a new single out, called ‘The Truth’.”

There was another thundering round of applause for the song.

“Yeah, right? It’s a beautiful song, and I’m grateful that Pat Monahan allowed me to record it. The first time I heard the song, the lyrics really resonated with what I was feeling at the time.”

Kris took a deep breath before continuing.

“‘The Truth’ is about endings, which can be scary, because change is often scary, but endings also bring about new beginnings. Tonight is an ending of sorts for me, but it’s also the start of something new and wonderful, and I’d like to celebrate that beginning.”

Right on cue the band started playing the first notes of ‘Written All Over My Face’.

Kris gripped the microphone like a lifeline and said, “This is for Adam,” and then he started singing.

~*~*~*~

Adam was just as confused as everyone else in the audience when the music broke off and Kris started talking instead of singing his new single, but he’d had more experience schooling his expression. He did, however, allow himself to reach over and squeeze his mother’s hand as Kris talked about his Idol experience, and then mentioned endings and beginnings.

When the band started playing ‘Written All Over My Face’ instead of ‘The Truth’ Adam didn’t know what to think, but when Kris dedicated the song to him, Adam whispered softly, “What are you doing, Kristopher?”

As Kris sang the first words of the song the large screen behind him flickered and came to life. Pictures of Kris and Adam flashed across the screen in a slide show of moments from Idol, interviews, the Idol tour, red carpet events, and even a few personal moments never before shared with the public.

In each of them they were either looking at each other, hugging, or touching in some other way, and in every single one of them it was clear how Kris felt about him, because it was literally written across his face. As was Adam’s love for Kris.

At that moment Adam let the mask he’d been hiding his concern behind slip, allowing his love for Kris shine. Kris wasn’t hiding his love for Adam any longer; the least Adam could do was return the favor, even if the bigwigs at Idol would try to find a way and punish them for it later.

Adam didn’t know whether to watch Kris, who looked so passionate when he sang, or the photos flashing across the screen behind him, so his eyes darted between the two, not wanting to miss a moment of either.

Finally the song ended, the last line fading away. There was a moment of silence before the audience was on its feet. Kris’ lopsided smile showed genuine pleasure at their reaction, and to Adam’s keen eye, not a little bit of relief. He raised his hand to thank the audience, and then his eyes found Adam’s and he smiled, wide and happy.

Adam couldn’t help but smile back, even as he shook his head at Kris’ ballsy move.

~*~*~*~

“So, Kris,” Ryan said to him, talking over the crowd and trying to will them silent. “That was unexpected.”

Kris felt his band standing at his back like an honor guard.

“I’m learning to be spontaneous and take what I want,” Kris said, smiling to negate any sting in the words.

“Is that going to be your next single?” Ryan asked, probably trying to steer Kris away from talking about the fact that he’d been forced to hide his relationship with Adam until the new American Idol was crowned, and the fact that Kris had jumped the gun by telling everyone just moments before his reign ended.

“‘The Truth’ just recently came out so we’re not talking about a third single yet, but it does have a catchy beat.” Kris shrugged.

“Speaking of coming out,” Ryan said, and then he froze, as if he’d just realized what he’d said, or more likely, someone had yelled a warning in his ear.

But the damage was done. Ryan said something that Kris couldn’t hear over the roar of the crowd, and then all he saw was Adam, already standing and stepping up onto the stage.

Kris smiled at Adam and reflexively took a step towards him. “Hey,” he said, even though Adam was too far away to hear him. Adam’s lips moved in a reply that got lost in the screams that erupted when the crowd saw Adam taking the stage, but he was smiling, so Kris took that as a win.

Kris met Adam halfway and threw himself against Adam’s chest, arms going around Adam and clinging to him. As he always had, Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and held him tight.

~*~*~*~

Adam ignored the clamor around them and just offered Kris his silent support through their shared hug. He bent his head and pressed his lips to the side of Kris’ head. Kris squeezed Adam before loosening his grip, and then he tipped his head back and smiled up at Adam.

“I love you,” he said, but the words were unnecessary, because he was looking at Adam with so much love on his face that no one, not even Adam Lambert, could miss it.

“I love you, too,” Adam said, certain he looked just as besotted.

Cameras flashed, and the next morning Adam added one more photograph to the slide show of pictures that evidenced their love for one another.

The End


End file.
